The invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder piston comprising a piston rod and a piston connected thereto.
The connection of piston rod to piston in a hydraulic cylinder is usually established by a pre-tensioned screwed piston. As a rule, a screwed piston with a nut is used. With large piston diameters, this type of connection requires-a tightening torque on assembly which can only be applied with difficulty and unreliably under simple maintenance conditions.
This type of connection is also prone to disruption, as is frequently found in service work. The thread on piston and nut is namely here often no longer usable because the thread is deformed due to a lack of pre-tension. This has the consequence of the failure of the piston rod and of the piston.
A further solution comprises a connection of the piston with socket headless screws. There is a risk of the loosening of individual screws here. If they should break, there is the risk that they enter into the hydraulic system in the form of small parts and cause defects there.